


Timeless love

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert dies in current day, aaron runs and ends up being given a great gift, transporting him into the 1940s, where he meets a guy who looks like robert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also the affair never got exposed in this fic not until he died and chrissie looked at his phone and the affair was run in 2015-16 and not in 2014-15 ok

Robert had been driving into hotten after a argument with Aaron about telling everyone about them, when the ice of December had caused his car to skid off the side of the road, over the cliffs of the Yorkshire moors 

The police knocked on the door the next morning 

"Is Diane sugden here mam" the man said 

"Yes" chas moved away then they pulled Diane aside 

"What can I do" she asked 

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but we were told of a crash site on the main road to hotten, we checked it out and believe the driver to be a mr Robert sugden" 

After that Diane had gone into heavy mourning and as soon as Aaron found out that eve, he'd been destroyed inside out, so he started running again, but on the night of Friday 13th of January 2017, just a month after Robert died a tragedy happend.


	2. Chapter 2

Or not, you see the weather was particularly bad that day thunder , lightning harsh wind and rain, but also a shooting star came to pass and without realising it, the moment it passed, Aaron wished to be with Robert again, in a time where things where less difficult, he of course meant go back to a year ago, when Katie wasn't dead and new love was blossing, but the universe doesn't always give what you expect. He then got struck with a bolt of golden lightening, when he woke up it was day time and he was laying in a field. 

"Spend all your time Kipling in fields" a thick northern accent said 

Aaron blinked up at the person as his eyes re adjusted 

"Robert" he whispered


End file.
